Angel In Flight
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: It's Roxas' last day in Twilight Town. Namine gives him a parting gift: Angels. But Roxas refuses to call them Angels. Namine is heart broken but he then shows her his true Angel. What does this mean for Namine? silly summary!


Yeah, so I was listening to "Sanctuary" and thought of writing of this story. Sorry for title because it matches the title of a very famous story. I couldn't think of a better one.

To make matters easier I would add something here. If you see "…" that means Roxas is talkingand after that if you see _"…"_ that means Naminé is thinking but she isn't saying anything. This happens in Naminé's POV only. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that you might get confused in Naminé's POVs.

My story needs a lot of imagination to understand. So if you really want to enjoy reading any of my stories, you have to take your time and imagine the scene which is happening. It might be difficult for some people but what's the fun in only reading without understanding the feelings of the person who is actually a part of the story. Imagine that you are the main character and think about feelings. Things will be better that way.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I don't know who does.

* * *

_**Roxas' POV**_

Three weeks had passed so suddenly and today was the last day. The last day I will spend in Twilight Town. Tomorrow I was leaving to start my career as a Pro Skater. Right now, I was coping up with a completely different matter.

I was sitting in a room filled with sketches, drawings and paintings. Confused? It is a little strange though. Roxas Unmei, the boy who was going to shake the world of skating by his extra-ordinary skills is drawing accompanied with a blonde haired simple girl who loved to draw.

Naminé and I had been friends as long as anyone of us could remember. People found it difficult to believe that how outgoing, cunning, protective kinds of a guy like me is friend of a sweet, simple and quiet girl like Naminé. We had different point of views of things and take life as totally different thing. I think that what's gone is gone and there is no turning back of time. You have to enjoy life to fullest. She believes that life is not about having fun all the time but you have to take responsibility of things. It is true that there is no turning back of time but as the time passes, it gives us lots of memories, bitter and sweet alike.

"Roxas," I got out of my thoughts as Naminé called my name. "Hai?" I knew that she was going to ask my opinion on her new drawing. "What do you think of this?" she asked me showing me the drawing of some pure white birds. I was a bit surprised by this drawing. Naminé always drew things which made her happy or gave her inspiration. In short, she drew things that she had already seen.

"What is this?" I asked confused by this sudden piece of art. She raised her eye brow. "It's a drawing I just made," she said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. It was my fault for not making the question clear.

"I meant, since when did you start making birds or anything that flies?" all these years I spent with her; this was the first time Naminé smiled to hide something. Was I dreaming? Or maybe it was because I was leaving the next day.

"Roxas, have you ever seen Angels in flight?" alright, now I was really confused. What had gotten into that girl? I shook my head. It's a different thing that I also want to see an Angel in flight but too bad, my Angel is afraid of heights.

"You want to see them?" I nodded. How couldn't I? Her voice was so eager that it would have melted a strong rock. Her face lit up and she took my hand. I felt like electricity run through my pulses as we made contact. She was taking me round really strange places inside the building. We went up narrow stairs and wide and dark streets. Strangely she wasn't panicking like she usually does. She was trying to engage me in a conversation but I was too confused and scared to talk back. I closed my eyes and prayed for this to over soon. Thank the goodness Hayner wasn't here or he would have threw up because of laughing.

"We are here!" Naminé informed me excitedly. I opened one eye to take a peek and raised my eye brows at her. There was nothing special about that place. There was very old door in a green wall.

"What it this supposed to be?" she gave me that I-know-that-you-hate-it-because-I-dragged-you-here look. I was always very weak watching her look like this. "Didn't you like it?" Great, now I have to answer her question. I gulped and thought of answer. As I was going to say something, my mouth fell open. Naminé had opened the door and it looked like a rooftop with countless white birds. Naminé looked back for a second and ran towards them. As the birds sensed her, they took flight. I was out of words. Naminé was smiling broadly while looking at them. "Look Roxas, Angels are in flight!" Naminé looked back and said. I walked towards the end of the rooftop and said, "They are not Angels,"

_**Naminé's POV**_

I found about this place yesterday and was so excited to let Roxas know about this place. I had a strange belief that Roxas will be as happy as I am. I wanted this to be a parting gift for him. "They are not Angels," I was stunned. Those words shattered my belief. "What?" I asked it in a very timid and low voice. This was the only thing I could muster my strength to say. I wanted to say something else, but instead, I bowed my head. "What do you thing Angels are then?" Roxas thought for a moment. "Angel is a something which gives you peace,"

"_Doesn't this give you peace?"_

"Something which makes you happy,"

"_Does this make you sad?"_

"Someone who is beautiful beyond compare!"

"_So, that means these are ugly,"_

"Naminé?" he looked back. I turned away to hide my tears. I know it was a really stupid reason to cry. "Why do you think they are not Angels?" I wanted to know. I wanted him to clarify. "Because, there is only Angel," Roxas grinned. I looked back and our eyes met. It was a strange connection which was never made before. I felt strange; I felt shy. This never happened to me before. "ROXAS!!" the voice intruded our contact. The voice wasn't coming behind us but below us. I ran to join Roxas and saw that Hayner and Pence were standing down. "WHAT?" Roxas screamed down. "OLETTE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Hayner screamed back. "DO I HAVE TO COME NOW?" Roxas screamed again. My ears were hurting. "IF YOU WANT TO DIE THEN THERE IS NO NEED FOR COMING NOW!" this time Pence screamed. Roxas looked at me apologetically. I smiled and nodded and he ran down. Today was Roxas' last day here. I was supposed to be happy for him but some part of wanted the time to stop. "Silly thoughts," I shook my head and followed Roxas down. It was already sunset and I had to rush back home.

_**Third Person POV**_

The town was empty because nearly everyone was at the station to see Roxas off. Even Seifer and gang were also there. The train was about to leave in five minutes. Olette was near to tears and Hayner was trying to cheer her up. Pence was busy in taking pictures of Roxas being a normal boy because he believed that the next time he saw him Roxas would already be a Pro Skater. Everyone believed in him that he would make all of them proud.

"This is the last call for all the passengers boarding the train leaving at 2:30," the voice boomed and it meant that Roxas had to go now. Olette's patience finally gave up.

"Roxas do remember us!" she was crying. It was the first time anyone had seen her cry. Pence was looking at her in awe and he started clicking the camera. Hayner was so surprised by this that he couldn't even move. "Ha ha, that girl is crying y'know!" Rai laughed as Seifer smirked. "It's nothing to laugh about!" Fuu snapped. Now this was seriously a strange day for Twilight Town. First Olette, known for her daringness and strong heart cried and then Fuu, popular for never talking more than three words and always an emotionless face actually talked and was now cheering Olette up. "This is got to be a dream," everyone said in unison. "This is a really nice send off!" Roxas laughed which was soon joined by everyone.

"I'M SORRY!" Naminé shouted as she came running. "I'm sorry I am late," she panted. Roxas stared at her. Olette stopped crying and suddenly cried, "I FORGOT MY PRESENT!" and off she went. "SO DID I!!!" Hayner and Pence cried and followed her. As the people laughed at the trio, Roxas slipped a paper in Naminé's hand. "Don't open it here, after I'm gone read it carefully," Roxas said as Naminé started to open it. "There is a gift for you," he said it with a meaningful and teasing smile. "What is it?" Naminé asked curiously. Roxas only smiled as the train began to move. "Be good and take care of yourself!" Naminé cried as the train went a little further. She ran after it as Roxas extended his hand. Naminé took it and Roxas hold it tightly. "I will so don't worry," Roxas rolled his eyes. Naminé's eyes sparkled and tears rolled down her cheeks. Roxas looked at her sadly and let go of her hand. Naminé stopped running and waved at him until the train became a single dot and disappeared from view. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Is Roxas gone?" Olette panted behind her. Naminé nodded. "You will miss him, right?" Olette was looking in her eyes.

_**Naminé's POV**_

"You will miss him, right?" of course I will. He is my best friend and probably the only person who will understands me. I looked at Olette but didn't answer. The paper he gave me was still in my hand. I wasn't as curious like I always was whenever he gave me something. "Olette, let's go," Hayner called behind her. She smiled and went over to him. _"Cute,"_ I thought and went to my art room which I shared with Roxas for the past three weeks. As I got out of the group of people and walked the lonely streets, I unfolded the paper and read it.

_Naminé,_

_I know by the time you read it, I will be gone but I want to tell you that I am missing you already. I know that you are all sad and stuff and I don't want you to be like that so I am giving you something. You know my secret hiding place which you always wanted to visit, I am finally giving you permission to visit there and see all my stuff. The address is given below. Please don't be sad and consider this as a gift which two best friends give to each other. _

_ Keeping you in my heart always,_

_ Roxas._

I was overjoyed. He finally gave me the permission and address of his secret hiding place. I wanted to check it out immediately so I followed the directions and headed towards there. All my way, I was thinking that what his biggest secret is. I kept imagining funny stuff in my head and finally reached the place. It was a simple room which looked long abandoned. The door opened with a creak as I pushed it. The room was filled with many things. There were old boxes, cups, paintbrushes etc. So this was Roxas' treasure. It brought so many sweet and innocent memories. _"We used to play with these things,"_ I just couldn't believe that Roxas who usually lost his things after two days kept these things in a new condition. I touched some boxes and hugged some of my old things. Tears were in my eyes. Something was written on the wall which caught my attention.

_Remember what you said about drawing?_

Of course I did. I had told him that when you imagine something you love, your drawing will come out perfect! He had replied, _**"Then I will always draw the thing I love!"**_ but that was a long time ago, probably when we were seven. How does he remember these things? There was an arrow pointing to the left direction below the message. I looked and saw another message.

_Wanna see my Angel in flight?_

I was surprised and confused. How could I see his Angel when he wasn't even here? Another left arrow below the message. I turned to the new message on the wall. There was nothing except an arrow pointing at the window. My body was moving automatically. I walked to the window, pushed the little door and backed away. There were papers flying in the air. Countless papers were in the air. I looked up to see what was on the papers but all I saw was another message on the ceiling.

_There is only one Angel which is now flying._

What did that mean? The papers stopped flying and were scattered on the floor. I was still looking at the messages not looking at the floor. _"That boy has always surprised me," _I looked down to what was on the papers.

* * *

_Fallen angels at my feet _

_Whispered voices at my ear

* * *

_

My drawings were scattered everywhere. I was laughing, crying, smiling; it looked as if I was seeing my childhood on the papers. There were drawings of when I was a kid and what I am now. All drawn by Roxas. _"Does that mean I am his Angel?" _this un-answered question kept bugging me. There was a pink paper in the center of all the white ones. I picked it up and read what was written in it.

_I love you Naminé._

"You will never stop surprising me, will you Roxas?" I smiled at the paper but my heart was screaming,

_I love you too, Roxas.

* * *

_

_**NOTES!**_

1. The two lines which I used were from the song **"Whisper" **by **Evanescence**.

2. Roxas' full name is Roxas Unmei. Unmei in English means Destiny. I didn't feel like using Roxas Hikari because it doesn't match his character. As his the Key to Destiny, so I thought "why not using the Japanese word 'Unmei'?"

3. Roxas says "Hai," in response to Naminé. 'Hai' means 'Yes' in English.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**_

How was it? Good, bad, worse or the worst Naminé x Roxas fanfic ever. It's my first time writing a Naminé x Roxas one-shot. I usually write multi-chapter stories so I don't have to rush things. I know that you find the end pretty confusing and forced but I was completely losing my inspiration by the time I reached it. So I really have no idea how it came out.

Review me and tell me about it. If you are confused at any part, I will reply and try to clear your confusion. Please don't flame because of the title.


End file.
